What Olivia Loves
by Prentiss-be-mine
Summary: Random drabble of what Olivia loves about Alex. No plot; just pure smutyness. SEQUEL ENCLOSED: WHAT ALEX LOVES
1. Olivia

**A/N: Random drabble while in the bathroom. No plot, at all. Pure smutyness.  
>What Olivia loves about Alex. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SVU Characters. **

Things Olivia loves about Alex Cabot- well, her list is endless. She loves her blonde hair, the way its wavy mane cascades off her shoulders to fit her perfect face. She loves those tempest blues; a spectrum that shines determination, dedication, wisdom, warmth and confidence. That confident walk as she strides into the unit, face unreadable and threatening.

Those were nice, but other quirks, that were displayed only to her, after hours, when they were in the privacy of their own home, soaking in each other's warmth, really got Olivia going.

She loves the way she screams, the way she begs for her to stop, that her neighbors were going to hear them, yet her throaty moans and groans contradicts her words. Her helpless pleas to continue, groans slowly trailing into wordless whimpers as Olivia trails open-mouthed kisses down her body, right at the place Alex screamed for.

She loves the way she freezes, just the initial moment of shock and fear when she eases inside that tight slit, that warm center that only _she's _been in, that only _she _had the honor of seeing, touching, tasting, and _living _in.

God she loves the way she clenches against her fingers as she thrusts mindlessly inside her, responding only from instinct and not necessarily with finesse, hitting new spots every time, spots _Alex_ didn't even know was there.

She loves how ready she is for Olivia, even through spontaneity, anywhere in the house, without foreplay, even with a few kisses and hip swivels she's soaking wet as if Olivia stroked every nerve in her body, like a fine violin.

She loves it when Alex keeps her heels on. Those long, dark, lethal, heels digging into the backs of her thighs as Olivia fills her, and Alex shudders into the touch, clenching on with her dear life, making small crescent marks into the detective's tan shoulders, whispering obscenities in her ear; things that'll make her blush in hind-sight.

She loves the way her small, but firm breasts leaps with every thrust Olivia gives her. The way those pinked nubs get so tight, so hard, so ready, when Olivia pinches them between her fingers. How she grits her teeth to muffle the cries she makes when Olivia nibbles on them.

She loves when Alex was almost there, not enough to tip off the edge, but rising, waiting, anticipating, for that release. The way her brow furrows as her mouth hangs open, straining, trying to force an orgasm that Olivia won't let her have just yet.

But most of all, the top of the top, numero uno on the list, because nothing displays such pulchritude, such vulnerability, such warmth, was when Alex Cabot came. When that hiccuped sigh trails into a ravenous yelp of pleasure. When those beautiful eyes clenches shut as her mouth hangs open. The way those long, toned legs shakes dangerously against her own body, the way they tighten until they relax and mold into her body. When white hot liquid squirts out of her and fills the detective's hand, and trails onto the bedspread.

But one thing that Olivia always love, always treasures and thanks god everyday for, what makes her smile every time as if it was her first time witnessing, is when that sated, goofy grin flirts around her flushed face. When those beautiful blue eyes finally flutters open and gazes warmly at her. The way she chuckles and kisses Olivia. How she whispers "I love you," over and over again like an in-tuned mantra.

Her list was endless, but the sexiest thing was, what almost makes Olivia come every time she does it, when she flips their position and gives that lustful grin, that mischievous tint in her eyes as she stalks the detective's body like a six-course meal, and grinds her hips into the detective's center as she husks "It's my turn".

Alexandra Cabot; what is there _not _to love?

**Let me know what you think. Enough reviews will get a sequel :)**


	2. Alex

**A/N: Continuation of your pure smut. What Alex loves about Olivia. Relatively the same format, but with a slight twist. **

What Alex loves about Olivia? Words couldn't express the love, the trust she has, the possession she carries for the woman she was honored to call hers.

Though she could go down the line for wonders Olivia graces towards her heart, she has a few that she enjoys _and_ suits well for her body.

She loves the way Olivia gazes up at her while she straddles her, with that stare of pure intensity and desire as she stalks her body. The way those dark, dusky pair of browns spills the words of affection, of passion, of desire; words of dominance that shakes the supposedly stoic A.D.A from her head, flowing down to her feet.

She loves this, can feel what was happening, what _could _happen, but she brushes those hands that climbs on her waist and tears from those lustful eyes. This was about Olivia and she already had _her _time.

She loves that frown; that whimpered plea of disapproval when Olivia couldn't get her way- _both _sexually and emotionally. It was endearing, always made her smile to know that _she _was the only one to say the detective this impatient and needy. That _she _brought this out from the pits of her belly.

She loves to be soft with Olivia, properly and thoroughly stroking every inch, every muscle, and every curve on the beautiful olive-toned woman. But that fire, that spark, that need, that desperation, in those dusky browns is just as arousing, just as fulfilling, just as enriching, when she roughly takes the woman onto a ride that'll have her see in stars.

Oh _god _she loves that!

She loves the guttural moan the detective makes when Alex slowly, leisurely, tentatively, wraps the brunette's wrists, and ties the black satin- Olivia's favorite- to the bedposts; one wrist at a time, driving the impatient brunette mad. Olivia never knows how to keep her pretty little hands to herself, and now Alex had to force her to, so she could be satisfied _properly._

She loves the conflicting look of innocence, of uncertainly, of meekness, that lace perfectly with the undertones of lust, of braveness, of wanton need for Alex to tip her over the edge. Just a _look _could get the detective going.

She loves her detective all tied up!

She loves the way those brown eyes follows her own as she makes open-mouthed kisses down her body, paying extra attention to those full breasts, sucking and nibbling on dark nubs, taking in every hiss, every groan, and every waking moan for her to continue. She'll do that for Olivia; she loves her dearly.

She loves the strains that Olivia puts on her bound wrists, the unease shift in her hips as she blatantly, desperately, tells her what she wants. But again, though it didn't get easier with the look in those puppy dog eyes, Alex shakes her head and tentatively scratches her fingernails in those olive, toned thighs. Olivia'll just have to wait.

She loves the way her back arches when the blonde's finger makes contact, nothing too sharp, too pointed, just a touch, a slight caress of her soaked lower lips. It always made her smile wickedly and smugly to know that she has the emotionally-reserved detective, all bound up, all begging, panting, pleading just for a little taste, a little preview of the mind-blowing orgasm the both of them knows that's near.

She loves that first yelp her detective blurts as her fingers finally connects with the detective, making their emotionally-potent relationship contiguous with the physical.

Ah, that moan, that high-pitched, helpless moan that projects in their bedroom as Alex picks up the pace, pumping deeper into her love, wanting to feel more, wanting to _connect, _yearning for more heat.

For one she loves, will cherish and never take for granted, the struggle on the detective's face as she tries to keep quiet, keep control, to not seem weak as Alex continues her brute pace. But Alex will have none of that. This isn't just sex for them, no, their bond and intimacy surpass the blasé acts of casual sex, years ago. This was a relationship, a friendship; two soul mates blending the emotional with the physical.

And there was no way Alex was going to come half way.

And what she loves, what she always loves, when Olivia screams out a series of obscenities and phrases that always makes her blush, makes her groan within her own throat, as she finally latches her mouth on to that swollen bundle of nerves and gives one last tug for the detective to roar her powerful orgasm in the air.

God she loves her, loves the way that beautiful body arches in that primal fashion, loves how she's only could go but so far due to the restraints, loves the hoarse scream of her name being spilled in the thick fogs of _both _of their arousals, loves those plump lips widely separate as she roars all of her energy, love, and trust for her girlfriend.

Most of all, her smile, that wide blissful smile, that glides across her flushed face is what Alex loves the most.

It's the one thing she'll love to see every single night, for the rest of her life.

**Tell me what you think. I'll really appreciate it :)**


End file.
